Trust Me
by kilala2tail
Summary: -Discontinued until further notice-
1. New Girls

**A/N: Hi everyone. Nice to meet cha all. -waves- So, this should be fun. Ummm... -bites thumb nervously- I really don't know what to say. I was/am working on this mostly for myself, with only the plan to show a few close friends. But then I was pressured into giving publishing a shot. So please be kind to me. It's my first real fanfic. Everyone has to start somewhere, right? Heh. Uhhh... I hope you enjoy! (Though, don't be surprised if it disappears. Sorry, but this makes me really uncomfortable.)**

**Disclaimer: Someone tell me, are these really needed? I mean, we're on a site named Fanfiction for cryin' out loud. -sigh- Oh well. Better safe than sorry. No, (as much as I wish I did) I do not own Durarara! in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

It was Friday afternoon, and Masaomi Kida was at a loss on what to do. Normally, he would be at work at the cafe, being his flamboyantly charismatic self and hitting on his co-workers and the customers. Or if he didn't work, he would be dragging his best friend, Mikado Ryuugamine, around the city to have some fun. If they could, the two boys would invite Anri Sonohara to join them. Sadly, that was both options were currently out of the question. The boss had scheduled Masaomi off for the weekend, Mikado had gone home to see his parents for the week and wouldn't be back until tomorrow, and Anri was busy with the student council until late.

Sitting by a fountain, Masaomi looked around. Without his two friends nearby, he just didn't feel like doing anything. "I'm so boooored!" the blonde boy yelled to the sky as he leaned back. "Maybe I'll try to pick up some chicks," he muttered to himself as he looked around again. New pick-up lines were already swirling around in his head as he did a sweep of the area.

"Eek!" The sound of a girl's voice drew Masaomi's attention. Not far away, there was an ice-cream vendor, and standing there were two young ladies. "They're definitely not from around here…" he said to himself as he looked over the two. The first one was cute. Shorter than him, with her dark brown hair softly lying around her shoulders. Thick, black box glasses framed her blue eyes, her mouth curled into a smile as she laughed. Her slim body was hugged by a flowing black tank-top and a pair of dark skinny jeans.

The second girl then caught Masaomi's eye. She was on her knees, golden half-frame glasses on the ground in front of her. Short brown curls fell out of the small pony-tail on the back of her head as she stood and dusted off her clothes, dark brown eyes staring mournfully at her fallen ice-cream. _Hmm_, he thought as she reached for her glasses. _She's really cute, too._ A pout fell across her lips as she wiped at her eyes and glared at her friend. This one was dressed in a pale pink, slim-cut t-shirt and dark wash jean, standing a little taller than the girl she was with.

_If I had to guess, I'd say American. Hmm. Well_, the boy thought as he watched the two interact, _if I have no luck with girls from around here, why not give the ones who aren't a shot!_ Standing up, Masaomi stretched, and then grinned as he headed towards the girls. As he approached, he started to speak. "Hey, cuties! What are two fine looking things like you doing around here? Let me guess, looking for a good looking man to hang out with, right? Well, look no farther! Kida Masaomi, at your service! Though I guess it would be Masaomi Kida for you." Startled, the two of them turned towards the source of the voice. Their eyes widened as they saw he get closer, realizing that this strange boy was talking to them.

Their reactions were fun to see. He couldn't help but smirk as they looked at each other, than back to him. He was dressed in a white, hooded short-sleeved shirt and blue jeans, and his bleached hair was an organized mess; he knew he looked good. The one who had been laughing moments before seemed to be processing what he had just said, translating in her head. What caught him off-guard, his smirk to wavering, was the look of pure panic in the taller girl's eyes. "Um… I'm sorry. Are you talking to us?" The blue-eyed one asked in hesitant Japanese, bringing the attention to herself.

Slightly unnerved by the look on her friend's face, Masaomi turned to the girl who had just spoken, his smile back in place. "But of course! Do you see any other amazing foreign cuties hanging around here?" The girls looked at each other again. "Umm, okaaaay…." The blonde laughed. "You two have stolen my heart. Just one look at you two, and I knew I had to come get your numbers!" he claimed, bowing with a flourish. The one in black turned to the one in pink and started speaking in English. The panicked look faded, turning instead to one of relief and slight wariness.

Confusion was swiftly replaced by understanding in the change of demeanor in the taller girl as Masaomi looked between the two as he straightened up. _She must not understand Japanese. Of course a complete stranger coming out of nowhere like that would freak her out. But… That just makes her even cuter! The shorter one is nice, too, but I think I want more info on Curly here._ Out-loud, though, he said, "Uh, I'm sorry if I spooked your friend here. Ha. To make up for it let me help you, seeing as you seem kind of lost." He rubbed the back of his head while he waited. Turning back to him, the shorter smiled at him. "It's okay. She's really nervous, that's all. Never been much of city girl, and now I've brought her to a city where she doesn't understand anything. Some random guy talking in rapid-fire Japanese surly didn't help." A laugh escaped her lips. Then looking back at her friend, who had backed up some, the girl's look turned slightly frustrated. "If you're offering help, though, we'd be glad to take it. We're looking for K-University. We asked the vender guy, but he had no clue."

"K-University? No prob. Follow me!" Kida proclaimed as he turned around and headed across the park. After a second, the two followed. "So, um, Kida-san, right?" Blue-eyes asked as they caught up. Smiling over to her, he replied. "Yep. Though you can drop the 'san'. How about yourself? And why are two babes looking for K-University in the middle of the summer? You don't look old enough to be going there yet." She smiled, though her eyes narrowed slightly at being called a babe. "Kida-kun, then. I'm Stella Michaelson. My friend here is Lea Carstairs. We're here on an exchange program for our high school. Lea is here to learn Japanese and culture, and I am here to make sure she stays out of trouble… and to brush up on my own speaking skills. Though, I would appreciate it if you'd stop calling us names like babes. You know our names now, so please use them. And we're seniors in high school, thanks." Masaomi chuckled then said, "Okay, Stella-chan. It's great to meet you." Tossing a wink at her.

Rolling her eyes, Stella grabbed Lea and muttered to her something in English. "Ah… Um…. H-hello Kida-san. It's, um, a p-pleasure to meet you," the brown-eyed girl managed to stutter in choppy Japanese.

_Well, well. Even her voice is cute_, Masaomi thought glancing over at Lea. _There's something about her…_ "The pleasure is all mine," he stated in his own choppy English, though it came out rather smooth. She nodded. Then, noticing the look, Lea quickly turned away, her face red. Stella saw this, a grin crossing her face as she whispered in Lea's ear. The girl turned even brighter, shaking her head furiously while glancing at Masaomi from the corner of her eye. _Wonder what that's about…_ "So, you're looking for the university….Why?" Stella smirked then turned back to the boy. "That's where we're to meet our host families, and where we will actually be going to school, ummm…" She paused, biting her bottom lip. "Uh… One second…" the girl said, digging around in her bag. After a minute or two, she found what it was she was looking for. Pulling out a flyer, she announced the name of the school. "Raira! That's it. Raira Academy."

"Raira? I guess it really is your lucky day. That's where I go!" Masaomi said with a huge smile. Stella's eyes widened. "Really? Great! That means we won't have to worry about starting school with no friends, at least." Turning to Lea, she explained what they had just said. Lea's eyes widened slightly, and a small smile appeared. It quickly disappeared, as she fell to the ground once again after being bumped by a man jogging past. He kept going, leaving the girl on the ground. Stella was instantly at her side, speaking quickly in English while Masaomi stood there unsure what he should do. The two stood-up, brushing off the dust. Stella asked a question, to which Lea gave a cross sounding answer. She glared back at the jogger, who by then was quite a distance away.

"Are… Are you alright, Lea-chan?" Masaomi asked when she looked down at her hand. There was a small scratch. He reached into his pocket and brought out a small square of yellow fabric. "Here. Use this," the boy said, handing it to Lea. She turned bright red once again looking between the boy's face and where his hand had hers. Stella then translated what had just been said. "T-thank you, Kida-san," Lea said with a shaky voice. She took the piece of fabric and slowly wiped the blood away. Stella grinned, the look of worry replaced by one of someone who wanted to create some mischief. She leaned towards Lea's ear, whispering in English once more. Lea stuttered something, smacking as the one whispering.

"So, I take it you have not seen the city?" the boy said aloud, bringing the attention back to him. Stella giggled at her friend and rubbed her arm, turning back to the blonde they were following. "No. We only got in last night, staying at a hotel near the airport. All our stuff was sent ahead. That's why we're lost, really. Lea wanted to look around. For someone so scared of cities, she's all for exploring them." Lea looked at the two upon hearing her name, just to turn away again when she met Masaomi's eye.

_Why does she keep looking away from me?_ Masaomi wondered when Lea glanced at him then turned to look around. _I should be used to blow-offs by now. So why is this bugging me so much?_ He pushed some hair out of his eyes, pushing the annoying thought away with it. Now wasn't the time to be lost in thought. He had two grade-A cuties to help! "Well, you've both come to the right guy! I know this area like the back of my hand. Not long ago, I was giving my best friend a tour of this very city. What do ya think? Sound fun? I can show you all the hot spots on the way to campus. I'll even take you past the school! Deal?"

He looked at Stella as she thought about the offer and turned to explain to Lea about what was just asked. Lea responded in something of a worried tone. Stella just snorted and waved off whatever it was. _I really need to practice my English. I only caught the word 'Late_', the boy thought as he watched. Stella muttered something else, and said in slow Japanese, "Come on. It'll be good for you." After a few moments, Lea sighed and nodded. Stella smiled brightly. "Great!" Turning back to Masaomi, who had been watching the conversation, he couldn't understand, with great interest, she said, "That would be amazing, Kida-kun. We'd love it if you could show us around."


	2. Thinking

_****_**A/N: Hey again. Yes, you get two chapters right away. Lucky you. But please don't shoot me if the rest is slow coming. I promise I'm going to try, but if the creative juices don't flow there's nothing I can do. Also, please forgive me for starting out with an OOC Masaomi and OCs. Remember, this was just for me and friends. Thank you! Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

Lea looked over at the two people she was with. _How did I get myself into this mess?_ she asked herself with a weary look on her face. It had all started a few months ago with on stupid post on the school's news board…

"_Hey Lea! What are you looking at?" It was on a Tuesday morning. Lea had arrived at school earlier than normal, so she was taking the time to read the board outside the office before class started. "Hmm. Oh, good morning May. I'm not looking at anything really. Just some notices. Did you know the school is taking part in a major exchange program? Ten random students will be selected in sets of two to go to one of five countries for the next school year. If you sign up, you can even suggest which country you'd like to go to. Schools all across the world are taking place." _

_Looking at the notice, May skimmed over it. "Huh. That sounds like fun. So are you going to sign up?" Lea shook her head. "As if. Can you really see me getting along well in another country? I can't speak anything but English. Not even the Spanish my dad's been drilling into me since I was born. It's more Stella's thing, really." "Well, that's too bad," May said. "I'm sure you'd have a blast. Oh, I know! Why don't you sign up to go WITH Stel? You'd both love it. Weren't you just talking about how you two wanted to take a trip to Japan after school anyway?" Lea whipped her head around to glare at May. "Do NOT let Stella hear that idea!"_

"_Too late," a voice holding a grin said from behind the two. Lea's back stiffed. "Stella... No. Just… No. Please. You know what I'm like. Don't put me through that. Sign May up!" The short friend of the two by the board was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "Oh, I wasn't kidding when I said it was too late. I signed us up yesterday." Lea turned around, a look of shock on her face. "WHAT?" Cleaning her glasses, Stella didn't look at Lea, though the grin stayed in place. "Yeah, while you were in band. Don't worry, I made sure to write Japan on the slips. And it's a random selection. What are the chances of our names being drawn?" The first bell of the day rang just then, giving Stella the opportunity to slip away…_

Looking around dejectedly, Lea sulked inside. _Pretty damn good, it seems. If I had gone to Spain with Miki, I'd at least be able to ask where the bathroom was. The only Japanese I know is what I managed to memorize on that horrid plane. _ May ended up signing up to go to Spain and was chosen along with another friend, Miki. They all left on the same day, promising to email every night. Miki seemed genuinely worried about Lea, who was having a mental breakdown by then, and promised to not only email but text every hour and Skype each afternoon, which would be evening in Japan. Her last text had come a few minutes before the two had gotten their ice-cream.

"Lea?" She gasped. Stella and the boy were looking at her, worry written on their faces. "Oh, uh, I-I'm sorry," she said in a haste, tripping over the words she had studied on the plane. The boy, Kida, laughed. _Ugh. It's so weird to use last names. Even when it was popular at home, I couldn't stand it. But I can't just ask to call a random person by their first name here. Even if he is extremely cute…_ "Lea-chan?" Lea jumped a little as a hand landed on her shoulder. Glancing up, she saw it was Kida again. "I'm sorry!" she said again, blushing pink as his hand slipped away. _No! Why do I keep blushing? Even if he is cute, with a really soothing voice, I shouldn't blush this much. Though for such a boy to pay so much attention to me is rare…. No, Lea! Stop it! He's just a play-boy. Otherwise he wouldn't have spoken with us at all._ "Y-yes, Kida-san?" _Go away, stutter. I already look like an idiot without your help…_

Without noticing, or maybe ignoring, the girl's internal conflict, the boy looked at her straight in the eye. The blush on her checks turned a deeper shade as she gazed into the warmth of his eyes. Slowly, as to make sure she caught every word, Kida asked the question "Is there anyplace you'd like to go?" It took her a few seconds, but it was clear in her features when it clicked what she had just been asked. _Does your room count?_ Lea wanted to ask as his honey-colored eyes stared at her. Just then, he smirked as if reading her mind. That woke her up. Backing away, she looked around them. "No. No place, thank you." Lea watched the smirk fall from the corner of her eye, what could almost be a look of hurt forming, though it was fleeting. This made the girl her have to bite her lip to keep a smirk of her own from forming. _Mess with me, will you, jerk?_ The thought made her heart fall as fast as his smile had_. Of course he's just messing with me. We've just met, after all!_

Lea's own face flashed a look of what could almost be anger, though it was quickly replaced by a timid smile. "Stella had, um, ahhh…!" She faced the ground, mortified by her lack of understanding for the language. Her cold hands flashed to her face, hiding the hot blush that was becoming more and more permanent. Honestly, it was a shock she had been able to piece together what he had asked in the first place. And she had just been able to wipe that smug look off his face, damn it! "Uh, Sunshine City, r-right?" She looked up shyly, looking through her bangs and fingers to see if she was correct.

The slightest blush graced the cheeks of Masaomi. _Wait, what?_ Lea was shocked. Why was he blushing? Had she said something bad by mistake? "I-I'm sorry!" She dropped her hands, her brown eyes quickly jumping to Stella's blue. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked in English. Stella just shook her head. She couldn't see the blush from there, so from her view point, the question had been answered just fine. _Then what did I do?_ Lea wondered, looking at the ground again.

"Sunshine City, coming right up!" Lea risked a glance at the boy. Any blush that may have been there just moments before was gone, and back was the grin that was already feeling like a trademark. It had been just moments. _Did I just imagine that?_ She must have, she figured. If nothing wrong had been said, then there would have been no reason Kida-san to blush. Her friend and their "tour-guide" took off, with Lea dragging behind as the two started to chat happily. She sighed as she followed, pushing some of her short curls out of her face. This was going to be a looooong day.


	3. Followers

_**Chapter 3**_

Lea wasn't the only one thinking it was going to be a long day. The two girls and a muscular boy behind following the three seemed to have the same idea.

"Gah! This is boring! We've been watching that kid all day. I haven't even had lunch yet! Why don't we just grab him and go?"

"Because he has those two girls with him now. If we just grab him, who knows how they'll react."

"I told you we should have moved earlier."

"What? When he was in the large crowd? Oh, yes. That wouldn't have drawn attention."

"So why don't we just take them, too? I know someone who'll pay good money for young girls like that."

"Hmm. That may be an idea. But we'd need backup."

"But it'd be three on three!"

"Did you forget what the boss said of his fighting skills? We'd be down in a heartbeat!"

"Why does the boss want him anyway?"

"That's classified. He just said to bring the boy."

"Grr. Fine! What do you propose we do, then?"

The two that were in the middle of bickering stopped as group in front of them walked into a fast food restaurant.

"Well, I say we get some lunch. Then we watch them just a little longer. If nothing happens within, say, the next two hours we can make a move. Deal?"

"…Fine. I'm starving."

The three walked into the restaurant.


End file.
